De brincadeira
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: Oneshot::: Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, vinte e sete. ShikaIno. :::XVII desafio MRS


**Nota:** Resposta para o XVII desafio MRS.

* * *

**.**

_**De brincadeira**_

**.**

**.**

Ele fora seu segundo grande amor. Ele fora seu namoradinho de faz de conta. Fora seu amante das horas vagas. Sua diversão nos momentos de tédio. Ele fora seu brinquedo, seu ursinho de pelúcia.

E ela o apertou e apertou, até que seus olhos explodissem de sua cabeça e o enchimento caísse para fora.

Fora dele seu primeiro beijo não-oficial, não que ela tivesse preferido assim, era só que os anos estavam passando depressa demais e Sasuke – seu primeiro grande amor, dono de seu futuro primeiro beijo oficial – não estava voltando para casa, então ela teve de improvisar e praticar um pouco. Fora dele também seu segundo beijo. E o terceiro, e o quarto, e o quinto. Ela parou de contar lá pelo vinte e sete. Mas nenhum era oficial, então não fazia diferença.

Ele sabia que não era dele que ela gostava. Sabia que era apenas o urso de pelúcia que ela carregava para cá e para lá até que Sasuke voltasse – se voltasse. Mas ele não se importava muito, não mesmo. Porque ela também era só um passatempo. Um quebra-cabeça que ele já sabia montar, mas que mantinha embaralhado para que não perdesse a graça.

Por isso mantinham a farsa do grande romance escondido. Um grande romance sem futuro, sem perspectiva, que não era desejado por nenhum deles. Era só alguma coisa para ocupar a cabeça.

Quando Sasuke voltasse, quando a vida se tornasse interessante, quando as coisas começarem a acontecer, aí sim valeria a pena encerrar a brincadeira. Por enquanto, as cabeças ainda estavam vazias e as tardes continuavam livres. Alguns comem, alguns correm, alguns treinam, eles namoravam de brincadeirinha. Assim, por esporte.

E teriam continuado; talvez por ainda muitos dos anos que passavam depressa demais, se o tempo não tivesse parado naquela noite e os puxado de volta à realidade.

Alguns tentam, alguns lutam, alguns vencem, alguns morrem. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, vinte e sete, Asuma não estava mais respirando.

Não havia mais horas vagas, não havia mais momentos de tédio, não havia mais cabeças vazias. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, vinte e sete, o faz de conta acabou. O ursinho estava vazio, o quebra-cabeça perdera a graça.

Ele também fora seu primeiro ex-namorado.

Os anos passaram depressa demais; Sasuke voltou, mas voltou na hora errada, do jeito errado, pelo motivo errado. Ele voltou, mas Ino já não o estava esperando mais. Ela já tinha dado um fim àquele amor anos atrás, naquela noite em que tudo acabou. Para falar bem a verdade, da vida que levava antes havia sobrado bem pouca coisa, só o essencial; só o necessário. Uma escova de dentes e um ego incontrolável – não precisava de nada mais.

Não houve um terceiro grande amor em sua vida. Não houve namoradinhos às escondidas, amantes, diversões, brinquedos, ursinhos de pelúcia. Não, ela era adulta agora, era responsável por si e por outros, não tinha mais tempo para trivialidades. Ela decidiu começar do zero, esquecer o que não importava mais, seguir em frente.

Alguns se cansam, alguns desistem, alguns continuam tentando.

Não houve outro quebra-cabeça depois de Ino. Ele não tinha mais tempo para perder tentando montar e remontar uma figura que ele já sabia qual era. Ele era adulto agora, era um ninja, um homem. Era alguém em quem as pessoas confiavam suas vidas. Não podia manter-se atado a memórias de infância.

E os anos foram passando e passando e passando.

**.**

"Eu tinha esquecido de como era pequeno aqui."

"A loja não é pequena, é a quantidade de flores que a faz parecer pequena."

"É, dá na mesma."

"Não, não dá."

Ele fora o segundo grande amor de sua vida. Ele fora seu namoradinho de faz de conta. Também fora seu ex-namoradinho. Ele fora – é, sempre será – seu brinquedo, seu ursinho de pelúcia. Ele era – é, sempre será – seu amigo, comparsa, confidente, cúmplice. Ele sempre se deixou – deixa, deixará – abraçar forte até que seus olhos explodam e seu enchimento caía; ainda que não a abrace de volta, ainda que não a beije, ainda que não a ame.

Ela fora – é, sempre será – seu passatempo preferido; seu quebra-cabeça que ele insistia – insiste, insistirá – em manter embaralhado, sem nunca solucionar, só porque assim era mais divertido. Ela era – é, sempre será – sua amiga, namoradinha de quintal, colega de profissão. Ela era a voz feminina que ecoava em suas lembranças, os olhos azuis que assombravam seus sonhos.

"Seu quarto ainda é lá em cima?"

Alguns se perdem, alguns se esquecem, eles continuam vivendo.

**.**

Um dia ela se lembrou que jamais tivera um primeiro beijo. Não um primeiro beijo comum – desses ela já tivera pelo menos vinte e sete –, mas um primeiro beijo oficial, daqueles que se conta para as amigas e para os netos. Não havia mais sentido em esperar por Sasuke, muito menos em encontrar um terceiro grande amor.

Por isso ela fez o que parecia mais simples: pediu a ele um vigésimo oitavo beijo, e ganhou um primeiro.

"Só não diga para ninguém." Ela pediu, e riu da própria piada.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, vinte e sete, vinte e oito, a vida não acabou naquela noite.

* * *

_Dedicado à Faye, que ama os dois mais do que eu._


End file.
